Judging by the Cover
by Baoulicious
Summary: Roswell takes a walk by the lake and runs into the Royal Army’s resident undine leader. oneshot


Notes: Super minor spoilers if you haven't gotten through chapter two, so minor you might not even notice.  
Disclaimer: Sting/Atlus own Yggdra Union, and I am not they. Thus, I do not own Yggdra Union nor it's characters.

* * *

Roswell stepped out of the inn he and the others had been staying in, favoring a walk as opposed to eating. The various soldiers of himself, Durant, and Yggdra were all scattered around the town, while Milanor had taken his thieves off for a 'pillaging run,' as one of the Silver Wolf's flunkies had put it, in the next town over.

Looking up at the sky, which was a pleasant shade of blue, no longer day but not quite night, Roswell opted to take his stroll to the lake nearby. The walk to the lake itself wasn't eventful, not that Roswell was looking for anything eventful, else he'd have stayed to find out how well the princess could handle alcohol and if Durant could stop her from trying. Roswell hadn't heard how it all got started, besides for the fact the fault was with a comment made by Milanor as he left with his thieves.

However, Roswell had forgotten that the Royal Army did not just consist of the sword maidens of the princess, the thieves of Milanor, the knights of Durant, and his necromancer followers. Upon reaching the lake, Roswell found himself looking at the smallest of the leaders in the Royal Army, in the form of the undine Nietzsche.

Roswell wondered what the undine was doing, lying on her back with her tail in the water, her eyes closed. It appeared most of the other undines were underwater, besides one that was just watching him. Probably one that had decided Nietzsche needed to be guarded. Roswell looked down at the small undine and continued on that thought. She was small, her muscles were barely visible, and frankly, she was downright cute, even Roswell could see that.

And yet, there she had been with Yggdra, Milanor, and Durant. Fighting on his side, and then against his side. She wasn't nearly as helpless as she looked, and even so, with her weapon only a few feet away from her, this one undine still deemed it that she needed to be protected in a peaceful village that had no connections to the Imperial Army. Even so, Roswell reasoned, a little extra protection, even for the strongest of kings, was a very smart thing to do.

"Why are you looking at Nietzsche like that?" Roswell blinked, not sure where the small voice had come from, before realizing the undine he had been looking at as he was pulled into his thoughts had opened her eyes and was staring right back at him. "Is there something on Nietzsche's face?"

"No, I got lost in thought is all," responded Roswell, watching without much interest as the young undine rubbed her face in various spots to make sure it was clean, despite his negative answer. Her face was so full of… color. Of course, that wasn't much coming from Roswell, as the faces he normally saw were either dead or so pale they might as well be. Roswell raised an eyebrow when Nietzsche let herself go back into the water.

"What were you thinking about?" questioned Nietzsche after carefully checking her reflection in the water and finally seeing that in fact, there was not something on her face. Roswell had gotten a small grin of amusement out of watching the child. Surely, this wasn't the same girl that had slain his and Rosary's soldiers alike. Perhaps there was another undine with her that was a look-alike of some sort, Roswell had heard of that kind of thing happening before, so it wasn't that impossible of a thought.

"What was I thinking about? Well…" And that was when Roswell noticed something on the undine girl's arm. He hadn't seen it because her arms had been behind her head when she had been lying down, but now, facing him in the water, it was quite clearly visible. A scar on her arm, one that went from her shoulder all the way down to her elbow. It seemed out of place, on the same body as the sweet face looking curiously at him. A ghost of a smile gracing the necromancer's lips, Roswell replied: "I was just thinking how one can't judge a book by it's cover."

Fin


End file.
